The Broken Promise
by Eowyn Lupin
Summary: Habia jurado que su descendientes matarian a los Potter y eso estaba a punto de suceder. Lilian era la encargada de hacer ese trabajo, aunque ella no lo queria realizar, pero era su destino y eso no lo podia evitar.


Capitulo 1 Venganza

Época: Edad Media

Se encontraban en medio de una guerra, nadie sabia la razón de la misma, pero todos suponían que ambas familias buscaban mas poder y gloria del que tenían ahora.

Esa guerra llevaba años y parecía nunca acabar, las dos familias mas temidas de todos los tiempos: los Potter y los Evans, normalmente ambas familias eran generosas con las personas pero cuando se trataba de la otra familia eran muy feroces y no tenían piedad.

Un hombre se encontraba muy mal herido, pero sabia que era su fin, veía a su enemigo que se acercaba lentamente a el para acabarlo, pero de repente vio a su pequeña, su hija corría desesperadamente hacia el, no sabia que hacer, pues no podía levantarse pero si su hija se acercaba mas, terminaría muerta y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-padre, padre-gritaba la niña, llorando y tropezándose, no le importaba que hubiera una guerra a un lado de ella, lo único que le importaba era salvar a su padre.

-hija, vete de aquí, aléjate, déjame- le gritaba su padre, pues ella no veía que el enemigo de su padre se acercaba a el para matarlo.

Había llegado junto a su padre, al mismo tiempo que su enemigo le asestaba el golpe que le quitaría la vida.

La niña no se movió, se había quedado estupefacta al ver como ese ser había sido tan despiadado y le había quitado a su padre en un segundo.

Estaba sola, su padre estaba ahí, sin vida, y ella no era capaz de acercarse, vio que el hombre, asesino de su padre se acercaba a ella.

-aléjate de aquí pequeña- le dijo una voz que apenas escuchaba, pero esas simples palabras bastaban para hacerla enojar- esta muerto y jamás regresará, así que vete y no vuelvas la vista, vamonos- ordeno a su hombres a salir de aquel campo de batalla.

La niña se había acercado a su padre y miraba fijamente a su enemigo, sus lagrimas resbalaron lentamente por su mejilla.

-TE JURO QUE VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE- grito la niña, sollozando cada vez mas fuerte y derrumbándose junto a su padre, el caballero que lo había asesinado simplemente sonrió y se alejo rápidamente a caballo de la niña, estaría esperando su venganza.

La niña siguió sollozando junto a su padre, trato de despertarlo pero sabia que este no volvería a la vida.

Juraría por su vida que sus descendientes no descansarían hasta que acabaran con los Potter.

Época: 1976

Lilian Evans, una chica delgada, pálida, con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que cautivaban a cualquiera auque estos se escondían detrás de unos lentes, su cara delgada, ovalada y muy finita, unos labios carnosos y llenos de vida, era alta, su cabello rojo oscuro, lo tenia corto, muy corto para una joven de su época pues estaba de moda tenerlo largo, pero a ella no le importaba, era una chica diferente, parecía que iba en contra de la sociedad, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una muchacha igual que las otras.

Pero no, estaban muy equivocados si creían que Lilian Evans era una chica cualquiera, ella era especial, no solo porque pertenecía a una de las mas poderosas familias de toda Inglaterra, no, ella era la mejor en combate, pese a su corta edad, sabia cosas, movimientos y hechizos que muchos desconocían, aparte de que tenia un poder que nadie imaginaria.

Y todo esto lo tenia solo para cumplir una misión que le había sido impuesta desde que había nacido: destruir a los Potter, acabarlos completamente.

Los Potter eran sus enemigos, eso era lo que sabia, pero nada mas, nunca le habían revelado el porque los odiaban tanto, pero tenia que acatar las ordenes de su padre y su tía, quien la había entrenado desde los tres años.

En ella residía todo el peso de acabar con los Potter, pues había una profecía acerca de ella y una destrucción.

Cerro los ojos, le ardían, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts, era su primer año en esa escuela, era algo descomunal que alguien entrara a Hogwarts después de primer año, pero ella era le excepción.

No sabia que iba a hacer en ese colegio, estaba bien en su casa, siendo educada por profesores privados, pero según su tía era la hora de empezar la limpia de los Potter, (algo que realmente no entendía), si, por eso se encontraba en ese tren, tenia que acabar con el primogénito de la familia Potter, aquella idea le asustaba un poco, pues aun cuando había sido entrenada para ello nunca había matado a nadie y había albergado la esperanza de que se reconciliaran las familias para evitarse esa pena pero cada día crecía mas el rencor, el odio.

El viaje seria largo, busco un libro entre sus cosas, ahí estaba, comenzó a leer. De pronto la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió, llegaron rápidamente voces escandalosas, risas, se fijo en la puerta, había un muchacho de cabellos dorados observándola.

Es que no tenia nada que hacer, desvió su mirada a su libro

-disculpa, pensé que estaba desocupado

-pues ya ves que no, así que si no te molesta, ¿podrías dejarme sola?

-Moony, que pasa amigo?¿esta ocupado?

Genial, tenia que encontrarse con el justo en ese instante, traía una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, James Potter estaba en la entrada de su compartimiento con sus cosas en una mano.

Miro fijamente a este, era exactamente como su tía le había dicho, alto, fornido, cabello negro muy revuelto, ojos castaños, usaba anteojos redondos y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Rodó los ojos, e intentó no hacerles caso.

-oye, nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nueva ¿verdad?- pregunto observándola atentamente pues se le hacia extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba haberla visto, y seguro que el o Sirius la hubieran visto, era muy bonita y ninguna chica se les escapaba.

La chica tardo en contestar

-si, soy nueva, si no les importaría me gustaría estar...

Fantástico uno mas había aparecido, ¿es que no veían que quería estar sola?

-James que pasa, ¿por qué no se sientan?- vio a la chica que se encontraba sentada y el inmediatamente se sentó a su lado y se presento- soy Sirius Black, para servirle damisela- le tomo la mano y se la beso, ella simplemente lo observo fijamente

James quito enseguida a Sirius de su lugar y el se sentó e igual se presento

- James Potter, un gusto conocerte preciosa- iba a hacer lo mismo que Sirius besarle la mano pero ella rápidamente alejo su mano

-Remus Lupin- se presento el chico de cabellos dorados y le tendió la mano que ella tomo por no ser descortés.

Todos la miraban atentamente, esperando algo, sonrió para si misma.

-bien, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me dejarían sola?

-mira preciosa- si le decía una vez mas de aquél mote cariñoso, no le importaría matarlo ahí mismo aunque hubiera testigos- no hay mas compartimentos, solo queda este, así que si te molestamos pues lo sentimos mucho pero no hay lugar.

-bien- tomo sus cosas y se fue del compartimiento pero antes James la detuvo

-no nos ha dicho como te llamas

-tal vez no quiera decírselos- y con eso se alejo

-pero que se trae esa chica

-James, amigo no te preocupes por eso, tendrán que seleccionarla y ahí sabrás su nombre

-tienes razón Sirius

El demás viaje fue tranquilo y sin disturbios

Lily tenia que ir a la oficina del director antes de que empezara la ceremonia y ser elegida para una de las casas.

Bajo del carruaje y en la entrada se topo nada mas ni nada menos que con Potter

-vaya nos volvemos a encontrar, creo que el destino quiere que estemos juntos- le dijo James con una sonrisa encantadora que la chicas que pasaban a su lado se derretían

-no lo creo, solo es casualidad, si me permites- hizo a un lado a James y se fue rumbo a la oficina del director

Ya faltaban solo unos minutos para que empezara la ceremonia y no veía a la chica por ningún lado, seria fácil identificarla pues era mas alta que los de primero pero en la fila no estaba.

Vio una gran multitud en la mesa de Ravenclaw,¿qué hacían todos parados?, oh, su jefe de casa estaba diciéndoles algo, todos empezaron a dispersarse, pues iba a empezar la ceremonia y entonces la vio, estaba ahí, sentada entre los ravenclaws, todos la miraban.

Los chicos de otras mesas se empezaban a fijar en aquélla extraña chica, y empezaron a susurrar, pero fueron callados inmediatamente, pues al selección había empezado.

Ya terminada la selección, James estaba seguro que dirían algo sobre la nueva alumna pero no fue así, así que el tendría que descubrir su nombre y quien era pues durante toda la cena no hablo con nadie, tal vez se sentía extraña de estar en una nueva escuela y el como todo un caballero la haría sentirse como en su casa.

No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, el iba a enseñarle el castillo y ¿por que no? la haría su novia.

Pero lo que el no sabia es que era una Evans, y que haría hasta lo imposible por acabar con el.

Claro el no sospechaba nada porque su familia nunca le había dicho de su riña con los Evans.

Al día siguiente había buscado a esa extraña chica en todas sus clases pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, vio su horario, ahora le tocaba Transformaciones con los ravenclaw, iba al salón de la profesora McGonagall y ahí la vio, sentada en la ultima fila sola.

Se iba a acercar cuando Camile lo jalo a su lugar y le estampo un beso en los labios, había olvidado que Camile era de Ravenclaw y era su actual novia.

-Camy, cariño que gusto verte- le dedicó una sonrisa y entrevió que su chica misteriosa lo estaba observando, sonrió para si mismo, simplemente el era irresistible.

Había estado observando a Potter, se notaba que era un chico muy popular y que todas babeaban por el, los hombres lo respetaban, eso se notaba, era algo arrogante y conseguía lo que se proponía, nadie le decía no, era el típico chico que le caía bien a todos y aquél que no, pues buscaría la forma de hacerse su amigo, pues enemigos no tenia, solo claro los de Slytherin, aparte de ellos todos se llevaban bien con el.

Si eso había deducido solo por verle sonreír y hacer ciertos movimientos, lo había estudiado, analizado, pero todavía le faltaba averiguar mas cosas sobre el.

Sus clases habían sido aburridas, pero ni modos, sabia de antemano que le enseñarían cosas que ya sabia, todo eso tenia que soportar para acabar con Potter. Salió del aula de Transformaciones y fue directamente a su cuarto.

-Camy, dime ¿qué sabes de esa chica que acaba de entrar?- le pregunto James a su novia dándole varios besos por toda la cara

-James, basta, no se mucho de ella, es rara, no ha hablado con nadie, solo se que se llama Lilian, ayer intente acercarme a ella pero como te digo se comporta de forma extraña, alguien se acerca a ella y es bastante descortés, se aleja rápidamente y la verdad no pienso hablarle.

-pero ¿por qué no cariño?

-vamos James, se nota que le gusta estar sola, así que no pienso acercarme a ella

-bueno entonces nos vemos después

-espera James- le dijo polveándose la nariz- ¿no será que te gusta y buscas acercarte a ella?

-vamos Camy, es linda, pero no me gustaría estar con ella, tu me gustas mas, además solo fue curiosidad, se ve que es extraña, nos vemos- le dio un beso en los labios y se alejo rápidamente para ver si alcanzaba a Lilian.

No la encontró, así que decidió meterse a la sala de Ravenclaw, lo mas seguro es que nadie habría ahí, pero por las dudad llevaría su capa.

Lo bueno que en la sala de Ravenclaw no había contraseña, pero aun así algunos acertijos que le ponían , pues no eran tan fáciles, pero siempre lograba entrar.

Entro a la sala, no vio a nadie ahí cerca tendría que buscar en las habitaciones que sabia que estaban vacías, pues cuantas veces no había estado en alguna de ellas.

Lily escucho ruido, se acercaban a su cuarto, tal vez exageraba pero nunca sabías quien era tu enemigo. Se escondió detrás de la puerta, así seria mas fácil atacar a su enemigo.

Lo vio entrar sigilosamente, cerro la puerta y ella estaba lista para atacar, lo tiro al suelo y le agarro las manso, lo dejo inmovilizado.

-¿que quieres en mi cuarto?- pregunto Lily, estaba oscuro y no veía la cara de su agresor, lo volteo y vio que era Potter- ¿qué haces aquí? Tu no perteneces a esta casa

-lo se, solo quería ver a mi novia, pensé que estaría aquí- dijo James entrecortadamente pues la chica tenia su codo en su pecho y lo apretaba fuertemente que le costaba respirar.

-mentiroso- soltó y lo dejo libre- vete de mi cuarto

era una orden no una opción, pero el no era de los chicos que acataban las ordenes, al contrario, hacia lo opuesto y esa vez se lo iba a demostrar

- no quiero irme, y no puedes obligarme-observo el cuarto estaba pintado de un azul marino que le tiraba mas a negro, no había muchas cosas ahí pues la chica no había desempacado sus cosas

-bien, no te puedo obligar a irte, tal vez tengas razón pero tal vez no, ¿por qué crees que permitiré que te quedes en mi cuarto?

-no lo se, pero te puedo ayudar a desempacar tus cosas Lily- había puesto el dedo en la daga, rápidamente Lily lo agarro del cuello y lo puso en la pared

-¿quién te dio derecho a decir mi nombre?

-pues como no quisiste dármelo tuve que averiguarlo y ya ves, soy bueno

- no importa que hayas descubierto mi nombre pero me molesta que me tuteen como si me conocieras y te aseguro que a ti no te gustaría conocerme-lo soltó y lo saco de su cuarto.

James se fue, había sido raro ese encuentro, tenia que ser mas cuidadoso con esa chica, era muy extraña y hablaba como si lo conociera pero eso no era posible, era la primera vez que lo veia ¿o no?

Notas de la Autora

Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo fic que he hecho, paso por mi linda cabecita la idea y decidí escribirlo, (si ya se que dirán "Esta no termina su otra historia y ya empezó con otra") pero bueno, ese es otro asunto. Solo espero que les guste este fic y les pido por favor que dejen reviews, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.

Nos vemos

Cuídense

P.D. Se que esto nunca lo he dicho (al menos en mi otro fic) y creo que es buena hora para decirlo no me pertenecen los personajes pues son de mi queridisima Rowling y solo los tome prestados para mis historias.


End file.
